Two Birds, the Bat and His Hatchlings
by acrobats they tumble
Summary: A series vignettes about the adventures of Raven meeting and dealing with different members of the Batfamily. robrae


**Author's Note: Okay, I'm trying to get back into writing. So don't be angry with me. My old laptop crashed and I lost everything, which broke my heart and gave me nasty writers block, but now I'm forcing myself to write and what better way than to do something that I have a notebook filled with plotted Raven and Batfam moments. Plus, it's robrae week on tumblr which totally kick me into writing this faster. Not too sure on the title for this so it may change. As usual, this is a mix of comic Raven her cartoon counterpart. I also played around with the background story. You may think Bruce is a bit ooc, but this is how I think he would be towards Raven. I may continue on this one in another chapter or flash back to unwritten moments so we can see Raven one on one with Bruce or Alfred. So many Raven and Batfam moments planned so stick around because it will be the **_**whole **_**Batfam. Enough being said, this is my take on how Raven and the Batfam would interact with each other. Also it's only my proofreading, no one else, so sorry for any mistakes and way too many commas. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Raven, Robin or the other Titans. No Batman or Alfred either. They all belong to DC Comics. **

Birds and the Bat  
Chapter One  
Remeeting the Batman

"_Being a detective isn't all about torture and murder and monsters. Sometimes it gets truly unpleasant...The fate of the world may depend on whether or not you can bring yourself to visit your relatives." _  
_― Derek Landy_

Standing in front of the imposing door, Raven could help, but ask herself how she ended up here, in Gotham, standing in front of a door waiting to meet (re meet) Bruce Wayne or better know an the Batman.

_Flashback_

It was a normal week back in Jump city though if the Titans would notice that their leader was acting a bit off. While a certain half demon mage did notice, she just figured it was up to Robin to voice what was wrong or if he needed help. Little did she know that said Wonder Boy was just thinking that, how to ask a certain someone for help. It wasn't until Thursday night that he did approach her for help.

Walking out onto the roof, Robin couldn't help but let out a sigh of contentment as he watched Raven meditate. It was a calming view accompanied by her steady chant. Hopefully if he approached her right, she would keep her calmness and hear him out.

"Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos." Raven repeatedly chanted until she sensed Robin was preparing to talk as he neared her side. She lowered herself to the rooftop as he sat, using her cloak to blanket the cool concrete . Turning to him she tilted her head towards him while lifting an eyebrow in question taking pity on the nervous boy next to her.

"I got a call from Batman." He answered her unasked question.

"Hmm.." She hummed. "Well that would explain your behavior this past week." Reading the shock in his body language, Raven let out a sigh. "Did you honestly think that I would not notice?" She asked rhetorically.

"Well.. You could have said something." He grumbled Seeing the patronizing look on her face Robin let out a dry chuckle of amusement. "Yeah, I get it. I need to come to you or the others and need to voice my need of help." A smiled slipped onto his face as he eyed the upwards tilt of her lips. "I do listen, Rae."

"You know, I do wonder about that, Boy Blunder." Raven voiced hoping the playful banter would help ease his nerves.

"What are you trying to tell me, Rae?" He played along, happy with the banter and thankful for Raven always knowing that he needs. Trying to keep out that thought of what would happen if she wouldn't help with what he needed of her.

"Just that you're a tad bit thick headed. So I do wonder if you can understand what I say to you or if you just don't listen." She simply replied.

"Well, snarky bird." Robin chuckled at the grimace at the nickname. "I can admit that I've had some problems. but I've been getting better." Spotting the small nod she gave, his smile grew before taking a deep breathe. "Now, I'm also trying to admit when I need help."

No words were spoken after that. Robin was trying to figure out how to ask what he needed to. While on the other hand, Raven know that Robin was attempting to ask her on his own, so she was waiting patiently without trying to push him. There were a couple false starts until he took a nice calming breath and looked Raven in her eyes, thankful once again for the calmness which was a main factor in helping him find and express his words.

"Batman asked me to come to Gotham for a visit." Letting out a shaky sigh, he turned away from Raven to look out towards their city. The cityline lights twinkled in the ocean as the stars started the fill the spectacled sky. Jump City was such a starch difference from Gotham. Though he dearly loved this city, he did really miss Gotham. Jump City was like sunlight, or better yet a new day. While Gotham was everlasting dark side of the moon, it also was a reminder his past nightmares. He was brought out of his musings as Raven, was also was staring out at their city began to talk.

"You can always say no." Simply stated. "He asked you, not demanded nor threatened, but asked. It's a choice, _your _choice." She stressed. " And you do know that, but I'm guessing that you do want to go." Sensing him tense, Raven chose her next words carefully. "It's okay for you want to go visit him."

"I'd be visiting Gotham." Robin retorted, not to happy that she knew what his main problem was.

"Yes, but he's in Gotham. You would be spending time with him, right?" Not waiting for a reply, she turned to face him and waited for him to face her. Only starting to talk once she had his attention solely on her. "To me, it seems that he is trying to reconnect to you after your departing from your partnership. It's not bad to want to see him and spend time with him."

Robin didn't speak. He knew she was right, he just didn't want to admit it. Her words were true though trying to admit it to himself was hard. He missed Gotham. He missed Alfred. He missed Bruce. Robin sighed, not enjoying this trail of thought. Thinking back to the days before he left. Bruce and him were always a bit different with handling things, but it was getting worst. It was almost like Bruce wasn't even taking him seriously, barely seeing him as his sidekick. Then there was the night he heard Bruce talking to after expressing his disappointment with the League with dealing with Raven. Robin knew he wanted to help, needed to help her. Just because the best of the superheroes wouldn't bother to help her, which really made Robin reassess if they were _really _the best, didn't mean he couldn't. Knowing Batman wouldn't bother with any place outside Gotham, Robin knew that he needed and wanted to do. Much to the displeasure of Bruce. Which put him out on his own and it wasn't too long with Robin searching for Raven, that she actually was the one to find him. He never felt more right with what he was doing then when he was working along side with Raven. Which is why he needed to ask her this.

"You're right." He finally answered. Looking into her eyes which looked surprised at the admission, he then took a deep breath. "I miss Gotham and I miss him also. It's just I don't think that I could go back-" He cut off, as he nervousness returned tenfold. Seeing as Raven was about to talk, he shook his head. He didn't need comfort, Robin needed to tell her this. "I don't think that I could go back alone." He saw a bit a understanding in her eyes. "I- Cou- " Trying and failing to ask her, Robin clenched his fist at his sides. "I would like for you to come with me."

Not expecting that, Raven sat there with wide eyes, mouth a tad bit open in shock. Yes, she could understand him not wanting to go alone, but for her to go with him. Raven understood what it was like having to face a past you've tried to move on from and separate yourself from. Robin was the one to help her with her own. Though what she did not understand was that yes, after their mind meld she did know some of his major secrets like he knew some of hers, but he was intentionally letting her into his life, Richard Grayson's life. Not only that, but she would be meeting the Batman's civilian identity, Bruce Wayne. Knowing what Robin had told her about Batman's strictness towards their identities (and pretty much anything in general), she knew arriving with him would only cause a major issue between the two. Not only that there was not, but his guardian knew who she was, but what she is. Yes, he was for helping her though the League dismissed her plea and Robin, someone dear to him was here in Jump City helping her and saved Raven from her doom, but still wouldn't he care that she was part demon. Plus, she didn't have a secret identity. She was just Raven. No last name. All that kept the world from knowing what she looked like was her beloved hood that cast a shadow upon her face. Raven couldn't help, but think what was Robin thinking.

On the other hand, Robin's nervousness was growing by the second from not getting an answer while Raven just sat there in her own world. Yes, he knew that it was kinda a shock for him to ask her to come with him, but there wasn't anyone else he would want than Raven to accompany him there. As the silence let on, he began to internally panic, which alerted Raven to his feelings, knocking her from her inner struggle.

"Why?" It was spoken so quietly, Robin barely heard it, but let out a wry chuckle. Out of all the things she could say and that's what she asks. He knew what he had to do to make things easy for her, knowing that's what she needed.

"Could you imagine Beast Boy meeting Batman?" Laughing out right while chuckle came out of his companion. "Do you really think anything in the Batcave would survive him in fanboy mode?" Seeing her more relaxed he went on. "Starfire, isn't someone would enjoy Gotham or Batman's company. I also don't think he would enjoy Starfire's company either. Though he is found of foreign foods, I don't think he want a Tamaranean feast." An understanding nod was received. "And Cyborg, well he would probably try to live in the Batcave while trying to take everything apart and rebuilt it. And well trust me, that's not something you should do if you don't want to incur Batman's wrath." He chuckle once more before shaking his head.

"You're really serious about this?" Raven questioned honestly.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" He inquired, a bit confused on why Raven didn't understand. Raven looked like she was having an internal debate, but he would wait for her. She was the only one that he wanted to bring back home to Gotham. Robin watched as Raven shook her head and sat a bit taller.

"If you're sure, then yes, I'll go with you." As she answered, she still seemed a bit unsure, but then he saw her smirk. "Though I'll only go if you do one thing for me." Stopping as a mischievous look quickly passed her face before it was gone. While Robin was a bit nervous on what she would want, but he would do it. Whatever it was if it was what got Raven to travel to Gotham with him.

"Of course, anything Rae." He replied, steeling himself for the worst, with good cause because she smiled and Robin knew he was done for.

"You'll be the one telling the others that we're off to Gotham and that they can't come." After dropping that bombshell she stood up. "Well then, I'm off to pack. Good Luck." Robin could swear she was softly laughing at him and she turned and made her way into the tower before reaching the door.

_End flashback_

Though that had been a major task, Robin couldn't help but let out a grin. It was worth all the whining and complaining from Beast Boy and cries of displeasure from Starfire. While he easily bribed Cyborg saying that he would bring back a gift from the Batcave for him. Plus, putting him in charge had made Cyborg more agreeable, though Beast Boy was more annoyed with him over that too. But in the end here he was in Gotham, alongside Raven staring at the looming door in front of them. Looking towards Raven to see that she was still in her own thoughts before decided that it was finally time for them to begin this mission, _surviving Batman_. Lifting his arm, he gave her shoulder a quick squeeze before letting go to grab the door knocker.

_'bam!bam!bam!'_

Letting it go, he took a deep breathe and let it go before smiling at Raven which she gave a nod in return. "It'll be fine." Turning his head at the sound of the door opening, he was greeted to the familiar face of Alfred, who let them into the foyer as he began greeting them.

"Hello there Master Richard! It is wonderful to see you again." He practically beamed at Robin before focusing all his attention on Raven. " And you must be Miss Raven." Sticking his hand out and grasping hers and giving a comforting squeeze. "I've heard so many pleasant things from Master Richard. It is a pleasure to meet you." Raven gave him a nod. "Thank you for taking care of Master Richard, he tends to get into much trouble. It is good to see him in one piece." He chuckle, his eyes crinkling while Raven let out a small laugh while they both ignored Robin's shout of _'hey_.'

"It isn't too much of a hard job, though he is a tad bit thick headed. So it does take a while for him to understand certain things." Her eyes glinted as Alfred hummed in agreement.

"I believe that he picked that up from Master Bruce. It's not the best of traits to have." Smiling at her before grinning at Robin. "Let me accompany you to the sitting room where Master Bruce is." Turning his back on them before guiding them to towards said room. "He is very eager to meet you, Miss Raven." He turned, not noticing the way she tensed nervously.

Robin grabbed Raven's hand pulling her close before whispering in her ear. "It'll be fine. You two never really had a chance to sit down and talk." His hand tightened its grip before letting go as they arrived at the room. "I have a feeling that you two will get along just fine. Trust me, it'll go great."

As Alfred open the door, the birds followed him into the room towards the seated area. There, seated in a large arm chair was the imposing figure of Bruce Wayne. "Master Bruce, Master Richard and Miss Raven have arrived."

"Thank you, Alfred." His voice rang out while he stood up to greet his guest. As he came in front of the two birds, Bruce held out a hand towards Robin. "It's nice to see you again, Dick." He said as Robin brought his own hand to meet Bruce's. A smile passed onto his face as Robin returned his sentiment.

"It's nice to be back, Bruce." Which was true, he had missed this. Gotham, Wayne Manor, Alfred and yes, he did even miss Bruce. Though he wouldn't admit that outloud. Letting go of his hand as he saw Bruce's attention on Raven.

"Raven, it is pleasure to see you again." He reached out his hand towards her while Raven tently mirrored him. Bruce brought her hand up to his face, giving it a soft kiss causing her face to dust pink while Robin arched an eyebrow. Bringing their hands down, he then let hand go before motioning for them to sit. "Please, have a seat.-"

"How about I go get some refreshments, Master Bruce?" Alfred cut Bruce off before they could begin to talk. "I know that Master Bruce and Master Richard enjoy coffee. Would you also like some Miss Raven?"

"Nope, Raven prefers tea." Robin answered for her.

"I see someone has fine taste." Alfred quipped. Getting a huff from Robin and a scoff from Bruce. "Any preference for what kind you would like?"

"Any type of tea would be fine." She gave a small nod. "Thank you."

As Alfred made his way to the door, Robin called back to him. "Don't forget to bring your own tea back, Alfie." Getting an inquiring look from Alfred he answered. "It's been awhile. I'd like to get catched up with both of you."

"Of course, Master Dick." He replied as he walked through the doorway heading off to fetch their drinks.

Their attention was taking away from his departure when Bruce cleared his throat. "It really is nice to see you again, Dick." A small smirk made it's way onto his face. "Though I wish I could say that i was surprise when you told me you would being Raven with you." He kindly stated as he gave Raven a wink while she looked confused while Robin's gaze narrowed. "Ah, ah. Don't get all defensive on me. It just seems to me from what you've told me that you are are pretty close. Closer than any of the other Titans on your team."

"Well, yeah. I would say that's true." Robin replied. He looked at Raven who was now looking a bit defensive. Having an idea where this conversation would lead to. "We've always got along better than the others. We both know when not to intrude into each other's business and when to." While Raven nodded along in agreement.

"It seems a bit more than that. She doesn't even seem surprise to know who I am." Bruce's implied _'what have you been telling her' _was clear for all three to hear.

Robin let out a dry chuckle. "Well that is kinda a long story to tell." He scratched that back of his neck and looked towards Raven, who tilted her head as if asking _'do you want me to.'_

"A long story?" Inquired a re-entering Alfred. Holding a large tray with two mugs and two tea cups with all the necessary fixings for their drinks and with said pot and kettle. "I think that we have the time, yes?"

"Ah, ha ha. Well you know, it all started with us dealing with this villain. We thought he was dead, but you know I kept seeing him." Seeing this disbelief on both of the older men's faces. Robin tried to re-explain. "Well before that I was searching through some old evidence of an old villain, who we thought he was dead. I actually ended up inhaling some dust, thinking nothing of it and ended seeing the villain again. And well then.. I kinda.. hmm.. well.." Robin fiddle with his hands while Raven sat next to him amused at his struggle, but not at the story. Looking at her, his brows furrowed in annoyance. "I kinda went a bit intensely after him and ending up running the team down to exhaustion. Then ending up searching on my own because well they couldn't see him. After they caught me, and put me in the infirmity, I broke out and locked down the tower leaving them stuck so they couldn't stop me." Focusing on his hand, he didn't want to see the disappointment in either of the respected men's eyes. "Well there was something wrong with me and my body couldn't handle it, but Raven saved me with her powers. And.. well now we kinda have a mind link?" His voice nearly cut out after nearly squeaking out that last part.

Seeing the confusion on worry on their faces, Robin attempted to re-explain it, again. Only for Raven voice to cut him off. "Would you like for me to explain it?" She sounded strained, but he could see the mix of worry and amusement in her eyes as she asked.

"Yes. I think you would be better at explain then Dick had." He eyed him with suspicion before locking eyes with Raven's unflinching ones. "I believe there is more to the story than someone would like to admit." He tilted his head towards Robin as said Wonder Boy tried to express to Raven his displeasure.

"That is true." She faced Robin briefly only to raise her eyebrow in questioning as he huffed. "You do know about Robin's fights with Slade, yes?" Batman hummed while Alfred looked a bit concerned at the villain's name. "Well, what Robin told us, he was looking through all the evidence that he had of Slade's that night before he began to see him again. Which now we know that he breathed in some dust particles that had chemicals that had cause Robin to hallucinate. While he was able to see him and fight him, we could not and were unsure what was going on with him." She let out a sigh. "After we stayed out in the rain for the night looking for some bombs that Slade has supposedly planted, which none of us could find. Some of us were sick, while Robin was still adamant with going and searching. He sneak out and went alone." Raven stopped and locked eyes with him, shaking her head in disappointment. "Once my sick, exhausted teammates and I found Robin, we had to restrain him. Then we had admitted him to the infirmary so we could try to help him and figure out what was wrong with him." Raven stopped taking a deep breathe. Not enjoy telling the story or being reminded of that dark night. "We ended up leaving the room because we he was finally resting, only for his heart rate to spike then.. It flatlined." She paused again to look at Robin, who was now still as he could tell how hard it was hearing this from her. "We rushed into the room, only to find him gone and the bed in disarray. Though we noticed a vent was broken into. Before we could get to him, the Tower was sent into lock down. As you know there is practically no way out of a lockdown system. Plus, it wasn't as if we had the time to waste because the stress of the situation was doing massive amounts of damage to his body." She steeled herself because the next part was a sensitive subject to approach. "With Robin on the move and us stuck in the room, there was only one option for me to do and that was to use my powers. I sent part of my powers out to find and linked our minds." Sensing a bit of displeasure from Bruce, and curiousness from both older men, she continued on. "Linking minds would let me see with his eyes, if he let me which he did." She voiced letting them know, that yes Robin did have a choice. "Though I did try to tell him that it was in his own mind, it didn't work. Then I saw Slade because Robin really thought he was seeing him. It was a mind over body situation. When Slade punched Robin it then sent me back into my own mind. After we finally were able to get out and help him, Robin had already figured out that yes, Slade wasn't real, ending the situation."

While Alfred looked wide eyed through the story, Bruce looked a bit disapproving after hearing the story from Raven. Though both the birds, knew that this may happen because Robin did answer emails from Bruce and did give him updates here and there. However he never did tell Bruce about this, knowing how he was with keeping identities and secrets in general.

"So because Dick, was overly obsessed with _Slade_," he hissed the name. "Not only did he endanger himself and his teammates? And left the city unprotective?" Rhetorical questions, both the birds knew. He sighed and looked disappointed. "I thought that I taught you better than that." Before he could lecture, Alfred tsked him.

"We've all have made mistake, Master Dick. What matters is that you've learned from this. Yes, Master Bruce?" He questioned hinting that no lecture would be needed or warranted. "Though I do wonder that if you thought he was dead, why pass through his things?"

"I- well-." Robin looked towards Raven, who gave a slight nod of encouragement. "I guess it was that I didn't feel closure from the case." Seeing Bruce's eyebrow arched upon his forehead, he explained. "I briefed you on Terra so you do know what happened." Both Bruce and Alfred agreed. "It's just maybe it felt wrong because he died like that or maybe because I wasn't the one to end his reign of terror." He huffed. "It just, I don't know, feel right."

"Well I can't say that I haven't been there. Many criminals die because of their rivals before I can get there. Though you just have to push past it." He tried his best to relate to his ward. "Though I haven't had to deal with a villain of that caliber dying so I can't really know until it happens."

Robin did seem a bit at ease after hearing that before he noticed that now both their attention here on Raven. Knowing her concerns about what could happen, he gave a bit a smile telling her it'll be okay which she lightly scoffed at.

"Well, Miss Raven. I do have to say you did show great concern for Master Richard and we do appreciate it." Alfred smiled at the stoic demon before tilted her lips in a bit of a smile towards the gracious older man while she waited for Bruce's words.

"That also put you at risk, yes?" Was the unexpected question he asked.

"Well, yes. It was risky, not for just Robin, but I couldn't have just left him like that." She replied causing Alfred to give a caring look towards her with his eyes crinkled amused. As if the older man knew something they didn't. "Though I do get the feeling that you want to know exactly what I've seen in his mind." She boldly asked, not wanting to wait for the question.

"That is true. And I do want to say that if Robin can trust you, that I can, but-" Only to be cut off from Raven.

"You can only decided on who you trust. I do understand that." She stated, understanding. Sensing the hesitance towards hearing what got them into the situation, Raven made sure she kept eye contact with Bruce. "Though you do still think of Robin as your younger sidekick and not as the leader of the Titans. I guess I could also understand that because yes he still does make mistakes. Mistakes that can cost him dearly, but it's nothing that he cannot handle. Especially since he is the leader of our team. As much as he looks after us, we do the same towards him." Raven defended her leader. "Nonetheless, I can tell you that I didn't see much." She turned to look towards Robin. "Do you mind?"

"Of course not Rae, he know mostly everything about me." Robin answered while Bruce was hiding his pleasure watching them interact.

"I saw the end of his circus career." She started, alluding to his parents death. "I saw the two of you, in what I would guess was the Batcave with him swearing an oath. So yes, I did know your identity coming here. I know little mudvayne things like how he loves eat cereal and would if he could for any meal. Also, that he hides some in his room and office." Which caused the three of them to chuckle while said Wonder Boy blushed. "I know just mostly little bits that he doesn't want anyone to know, like that he collects Batman merchandise." She chuckled as his face grew hotter.

"Really? You don't say." Bruce leaned closer to her while giving Robin a teasing grin. "What things does he have?"

"Mostly mugs, though I have noticed that Beast Boy complains about his action figures going missing, but it gets blamed on Silkie. I have seen him in some Batman pajamas when he's up late doing research." She teased while the older men to laugh as Robin's blush was a deep red and spreading over his ears.

"Yeah, yeah. They get it Rae. No more." He looked into her eyes pleadingly. "Please." he all, but whined.

"No more." Raven repeated towards him.

"Promise?" He begged.

"I don't think so." Bruce answered. "It is nice to hear that you care. Even if you are swiping your teammates things of me." He joked before getting back onto the topic beforehand. "So that's all you found out?"

"Yes, nothing more. Unless, it was told during one of our talks." Seeing a raised eyebrow, she explained. "Both of us are, pardon the pun, night owls. So when he is up late researching and when I cannot get to sleep we'll sit in the kitchen and talk over some tea. That is how I found out about Alfred. Though he was right, you do have an amazing taste. This tea is wonderful."

"Why thank you, Miss Raven." Alfred replied. Enjoying even if she didn't see him from Robin's memory, that the younger boy still was comfortable to bring him and pay him compliments.

"Well, excuse me for a bit." Robin called out as he rose from his seat gaining questioning looks. "I'm just going to head off towards the bathroom." He smirked as Raven outright glared at him as he left her alone with his father and grandfather like figures. Almost smug as he considered it pay back.

The three remaining occupants in the room watched him close the door and heard him head down the hall. Sitting in silence for a few seconds before Bruce smirked at the silence guest while Alfred chuckle.

"We wouldn't mind hearing more stories about what he has been up too?" Inquired Alfred while Bruce nodded in agreement.

"Anything in particular? Like battles, missions, or villains?" Raven asked, not understanding.

"No, nothing like that. Robin does send those in for opinions and ideas for battle plans." Bruce answered. "We mean more stories, like before." There was a glint in his eyes of pure trouble making.

"Ah-well.." Raven cut off, not too sure how to answer. Robin asked her not too, but they seemed to miss him and he did leave her alone with them.

"You know, he did mention to us a story about his teammates. "He paused, watching her with interest. "Dressing up in his costume." She could stare eyes wide with disbelief that Robin would actually tell him that. Her eyes narrowed as she thought that this would be fun.

"Did you tell me about the time that he had to go to prom with a villain's daughter to save the city?" She smiled while they both chuckled, knowing that yes, this would be fun for the three of them.

"We did hear about that." Alfred responded. "We also say it on the news. Some of the children at the prom were kind enough to record it and sent the videos into the news." He chuckled.

Raven smirked, enjoying that Robin's guardians and her would have a good time without him. She couldn't help, but smirk thinking back to his words, yes they'll get along just fine."Well, how about the time that he was turned into an old man?" Chuckling as she saw the wide eyed display of disbelief on her two companions.

"An old man?" Alfred questioned. "Not unlike myself?" Raven hummed in agreement while Bruce leaned closer waiting for the story.

"It was the fourth of July, when we were called into the city for a mission. Have you read the file on Mad Mod?" Bruce nodded his head while Alfred shook his. "Well, he is a English villain, who is advanced in technology and specializes in hypnosis and holographics. Pretty much making your mind believe that he can bending reality." Sensing his confusion gone, she continued on. "Entering where the distress call came from, the team notice that the citizens were all hypnotized, making him think that he was their king. Also everything looked like it was the early 1900's, which I don't know how he pulled that off. Robin ran ahead." Stopping when she heard Bruce sigh with Alfred chuckling.

"He still does that?" Bruised tirely asked. A small smirk was the answer he received. Though he could swear he heard Raven muttering something like _'that's how he usually gets into this problems.'_

"With Robin running ahead, he thought that he would gain the advantage because of the surprise attack. Grabbing Mad Mod's cane, which is his main source of power, Robin's youth was sucked out him while Mad Mod was young again." Shaking her head remembering what her somewhat vain leader looked like. "Mad Mod ending up taking Robin away, leaving the rest of us to rescue him."

As both men laughed, Raven couldn't help, but let out an honest smile. This is going better than she thought it was. Yes, she could tell that Bruce was still wary of her knowing his secret, but now they were reaching a common goal. Exchanging humiliating stories about Robin.

"Hm.. you know Master Bruce, when you mention about the Titans dressing up in his uniform it reminded me of the first time Master Dick dress as Robin." Alfred remembered Bruce, while Raven blushed once again of her reminder of the Robin-ing incident.

A booming laugh echoed through the room, starling Raven. Looking towards Bruce, whose expression was a mess between found remembrance and mischiefness. "Oh yes, I could never forget that." His twinkling eyes caught Raven's. "How would like the story of Dick's first costume? One he made entirely by himself?"

Oh yes, Raven would really enjoy her time here. Sure she had to deal with Beast Boy's whining and complaining about how unfair that her boring self got to meet the Batman while he stayed back. Robin didn't help, he reminded her that she only told him to explain to the others, not keep them away. He was really was worst than the devil with loopholes. This would surely make up for that. "I would love to." She leaned closer to the billionaire, awaiting the surely too good to be true story.

"As you know, Dick came from a traveling circus." He acknowledged her earlier statement. "Well, they had to work on their own costumes for their acts so Dick knew how to sew. It really was quite amazing to see such a young boy being able to take care of his own things and fix up his messes like that." Chuckling at the thought. "After Dick found out about me being who I am, he insisted that I teach him and let him aid me. I wasn't having that because not only because revenge isn't a reason to do this, which is what he was planning on, but he was still such a young age." Alfred laughed knowing where the story was leading to. "One night, I was about to head into the cave to get ready for patrol, Alfred and I were met with a sight that I'd never thought was possible." Both men began to laugh, taking a breathe to allow Raven into to the joke. "There was a nine year old Robin in the red tunic, yellow cape and green reptilian looking green tighty whiteys and matching pixie boots."

That caused Raven to laugh outright, almost uncontrollably joining the older men. This was also the scene that Robin walked into. He had heard them laughing, but he couldn't figure out why. Yes, he had heard Raven laugh before, but she barely did that in front of himself and the others. Groaning, he now had an idea on what it could be.

"Scaly panties, huh?" Raven leered at him causing the other two to join in another fit of laughter along with Raven. While she enjoyed the bright red that flushed his face at record speeds, Robin on the other hand though thoroughly embarrassed was enjoy that his closest precious people were getting along. Yes, it was at his expense, but it was worth it.

"You know." Bruce called both their attention towards him. "We still do have it down below. If you would like to see it?" Both Bruce and Raven's eyes were twinkling with mischief. The only thought Robin had as he saw Raven's smile, Alfred eyes crinkling happy and hearing Bruce's laughter was yes, his humiliation totally worth it.


End file.
